Firelock-Reddan Family
This is one of several main families in the Firelock Coven in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. The entire family is controlled by Lowri, with the exception of Hope who is controlled by Rajan. It consists of the coven leader Tannith, her husband Tomas and their quintuplets, triplets, twins, octuplets, quadruplets and adoptive daughter. All members of the family are type 2 vampires. Home The family currently live in the coven's home outside Otsu, Japan. This is a large and exquisite building, whose exterior is in traditional Japanese style. The house is also a palace, since the coven are leaders of the supernatural world, and therefore it contains state rooms in addition to rooms used for the members to live. The first floor is dedictated to state purposes with the other rooms above and with a separate entrance. It contains a throne room, a crown room, meeting rooms, libraries, a cinema room, an indoor pool, a gym, a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, ensuites, nurseries, an attic and a basement.The house has extensive grounds, containing homes for the Guard, and is surrounded by wild woodland. The house and grounds were all created by Tomas using his ability. Background Tannith and Tomas both grew up in a small town in Western Ireland in the 16th century. They were involved in the civil war which was ongoing there at the time, and came from families which led the rebellion there - Tannith from the Firelock family and Tomas from the Reddan family. Tomas and Tannith were sweethearts. Tannith volunteered to be turned into a vampire when she was 15 and lived for many centuries in this form. A decade after she vanished from their hometown, Tomas fell through a timeslip vortex and reappeared in the same town in the 21st century. He was found by Tannith and later turned. Roleplay History Tannith founded the Firelock Coven along with Avril Ellana and Phillippe Capet. They located originally in Osaka but then moved to Otsu. In this time, many other members of the coven joined them. Tannith found Tomas and he was turned, then they were married shortly before the attack on the Malus. After this was successful, Tannith gave birth to quintuplets who'd been produced using Creation. The family have since survived several threats and attacks, including many temporary deaths. A few years after the defeat of the Malus, Tannith gave birth to triplet sons, and about a month afterwards, Tannith announced herself pregnant once more. Hope was found left on the doorstep and adopted into the family, and about a week afterwards Tannith gave birth to twin daughters. Robert Firelock was recreated a few years after his death, and joined the Guard. Tannith died of an unknown disease at her sister's wedding, but was healed and revived by her nephew Tavis Best. She later fell pregnant again and gave birth to octuplet daughters. Charlotte has recently married, and she and her husband Lyle already have one son, Braedan. Tannith has also recently had quadruplets: 3 sons and one daughter. Family members *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan [[Tannith Reddan|'Tannith']] Tannith is the leader of the Firelock Coven and therefore Queen of the vampire world. She is 5 centuries old and appears in her early twenties, with golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her abilities are Blood Manipulation, and she has also gained Creation from her husband's blood. She is a type 2 vampire. She used to have Hunter heritage, until she had this bound away after it nearly killed her. Despite this, she is still one of the few supernatural beings which can safely wield a Hunter weapon. She was born into a very large family, and wants as large a family herself. She is by now a recreation of herself. [[Tomas Reddan|'Tomas']] Tomas is Tannith's husband. He is a member of the Council and Head of the Firelock Coven Guard. He is 25 years old, despite having been born in the 16th century, and has dark hair and grey eyes. He has the abilities of Creation, and Blood Manipulation from Tannith's blood, and has also thus gained the capacity to wield Hunter weapons. He is a type 2 vampire, and is by now also a recreation of himself. [[Rajan Firelock-Reddan|'Rajan']] Rajan is the eldest child of Tomas and Tannith, and the eldest of the quintuplets. He is roughly 8 years old and by now appears as an adult. He has light blonde hair and his father's grey eyes. He has the ability of Yin/Yang Manipulation. He is a type 2 vampire. He is in a relationship with Tracy Strauss, another member of their coven. [[Pippa Firelock-Reddan|'Pippa']] Pippa is the second child and eldest daughter of Tomas and Tannith. She too is roughly 8 years old and fully adult. She has dark brown hair and bright green eyes which are often described as emeralds. Her ability is Movement Manipulation. She is a type 2 vampire like her entire family. 'Matthew ' Matthew is the third child of Tomas and Tannith. Like his quintuplet siblings, he is adult by now. He has light brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. Like all vampires, he is of course stunning. His ability is Forcefield Production. He is a type 2 vampire. He has recently began a relationship with new coven member Elle Bishop. [[Charlotte Firelock-Reddan|'Charlotte']] Charlotte is the fourth child and second daughter daughter of Tomas and Tannith. She has naturally golden hair and brown eyes, and would appear a lot like her mother if she let herself - she colours her hair to prevent this. She has no unique ability, but still has the general vampiric traits. She is a type 2 vampire. She was imprinted upon by werelion Ryan McKenzie but rejected the imprint, and he died saving her lover's life. Charlotte is now married to Lyle Bennet, her old human lover who was turned vampiric, and they have one son, Braedan Bennet [[Chris Firelock-Reddan|'Chris']] Chris is the fifth child and third son of Tomas and Tannith, and the youngest of the quintuplets. His hair is naturally a mixture of white and grey, and his eyes are brown like his mother's. He has the ability of Cloning, and uses it constantly, almost never alone. He is a type 2 vampire. He is bisexual but prefers men, and he will in future have 2 partners: a werepanther named Marina and a werewolf named Taylor. 'Aidan' Aidan is the eldest of the triplets and the fourth son of Tannith and Tomas. Like his siblings and parents, he is a type 2 vampire. He is slight, and has light blue/grey eyes, pale skin and dark blonde hair. He has developed the additional ability of Illusion, and uses it often, to entertain himself and others and to make himself appear larger than he is. He is dating Summer Capet and has also gained her ability, Ability Mimicry. 'Riley' Riley is the middle triplet, and therefore the fifth son. He is also a type 2 vampire with dark, almost black hair and similar coloured eyes. He has not displayed any additional ability, but has gotten Ability Mimicry from his girlfriend, Autumn Capet. 'Jensen' Jensen is the youngest triplet, and the sixth and youngest son of Tannith and Tomas. He is a type 2 vampire. He has golden hair, and eyes which appear different colours at different times: hazel, blue, green, grey, or any mix of any of the 4. He has the ability of Adorable Smile. He is now in a relationship with Roland Malus-Calwin. 'Hope' Hope is the adoptive daughter of Tannith and Tomas. She was found abandoned on the steps near the front door, with a letter asking Tannith to raise her as her own, and explaining why Hope's biological mother couldn't do so. She is a type 2 vampire with wiccan based abilities such as spell casting and potion creation. She has brown curly hair, pale skin and nice violet eyes. She is engaged to Mason Malus-Calwin. 'Nyasia' Nyasia is the third daughter of Tannith and Tomas, and Lyla's older twin. Like the majority of her family, she is a type 2 vampire. She has recently reached adulthood. She is one of 2 characters who have the ability of Bond Formation. She is very close with her twin, and has formed a mental, emotional and physical bond with her. She has pale skin and dark hair, and her eyes are dichromatic: one a light brown and the other a bright blue. 'Lyla' Lyla is the fourth daughter of Tomas and Tannith, and she is Nyasia's younger twin. She is a type 2 vampire. She has the ability of Bond Formation, along with her twin. They are very very close, and have formed a mental, emotional and physical bond between them. She has black hair, which is thick, pale skin and amber eyes shot through with gold and green. She is very beautiful. 'Mackenzie ' Mackenzie is the fifth daughter of Tomas and Tannith, and is the eldest octuplet. She is currently a small toddler. Like the rest of the family, she is a type 2 vampire. She is large, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She has the ability of Imperceptibility. 'Gracie' Gracie is the sixth daughter and the second octuplet. Again, she is a type 2 vampire. She has brown hair and eyes, and will be thin and willowy. She has the ability of Ability Immunity, meaning that no ability could ever be used against her. She has been imprinted upon by Ryan Copon. 'Darcie' Darcie is the third octuplet, eighth daughter and fourteenth child. Like her seven sisters, she is currently a toddler, and like the rest of the family she is a type 2 vampire. She has the ability of Relationship Manipulation. She has bright blue eyes and naturally flaming red hair. 'Cate ' Cate is the fourth octuplet, ninth daughter and fifteenth child. She is a type 2 vampire who has the ability of Nature Manipulation. She has grey eyes, and will have wild curly golden hair. 'Eboni' Eboni is the fifth octuplet, tenth daughter and sixteenth child. She again is a type 2 vampire. She has pale skin and dark hair and eyes. She possesses the ability of Animal Mimicry. She loves using this to take the form of a wolf, and has tried to join the wolfpack on numerous occasions. 'Alivia' Alivia is the sixth octuplet. She is a type 2 vampire, and is currently a toddler. She possesses the ability of Hypnokinesis, the ability to manipulate sleep, fatigue and dreams. She has grey eyes and waving pale blonde hair. She will be slim and willowy. 'Becca' Becca is the seventh octuplet and the eighteenth child. She is again a type 2 vampire. She possesses the ability of Superhuman Anatomy, which she can use to gain numerous superhuman features, e.g. wings, or additional limbs. Her hair is a gingery blonde and her eyes are blue. 'Sofia' Sofia is the youngest octuplet. She is a toddler and a type 2 vampire. She has deep brown eyes and red hair. Her ability is Koniokinesis, which enables her to manipulate dust, sand, dirt and other small grainy particles. 'Raven' Raven is the eldest of the quadruplets and the youngest daughter. She is currently a newborn type 2 vampire, and possesses no additional ability. She has dark hair and blue eyes. 'Hunter' Hunter is the second eldest of the quadruplets and is a newborn type 2 vampire. Like all of his quadruplet siblings, he possesses no extra ability. He has dark blue eyes, and his hair is currently brown with a red tint, though it will darken in future. 'Kyran' Kyran is the third quadruplet. He is a type 2 vampire with no additional ability. He is completely identical to his brother Keatley. Both have light blue eyes and blonde hair. 'Keatley' Keatley is the youngest child. He is a newborn type 2 vampire possessing no additional ability. He is identical to Kyran, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Category:Family